The Best Christmas Ever, Or Not
by fanatic-esined
Summary: Bailey's celebrating Christmas with her family, leaving Cody alone.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot._

**The Best Christmas Ever, Or Not  
**

"Cody, mum just called. She said we'll be celebrating Christmas on our own this year. She'll be going over to grams' house instead. Can you believe it, leaving us alone on Christmas?! Looks like it's just you and me." Zack rested his arm on Cody's shoulder.

"Sorry bro, but I've made plans just for Bailey this Christmas!" Cody replied. "We'll have picnic under the stars at the astronomy tower while we countdown to Christmas. I got Mr. Moseby to let me have the tower all reserved for me and Bailey. It's going to be the best Christmas ever!" Cody was all hyped up for his special plans with Bailey.

Just as Cody was dreaming of his Christmas plans, he did not notice Bailey running towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"I've got great news for Christmas!" Both of them said at the same time, but Cody gestured to Bailey, allowing her to share her news first.

"My mum called and told me my whole family is going to Uncle Rick's house in Houston for Christmas this year. And guess where we're docking tomorrow?" Before Cody could answer, "Houston! Isn't that just amazing! I can finally celebrate Christmas with my family! Well, we always had great Christmas parties on deck, but I just miss the family spirit that comes with Christmas."

"It's been a while since I saw Becky, Bernice, Betrice, Benedette, Beverly, Brittany, Brenda, Beth, Bunny, and Porkers! Mum's going to bring him along as well! Not forgetting mum, dad, grandma and all the cousins. We'll have turkey, mum's famous chicken pie, grandma's fudge pudding, mashed potatoes and lots more!"

Bailey was more excited than bears seeing a honey pot. "Oh yes and since we're docking on Christmas eve, I'll get the chance to decorate the Christmas tree! I'll finally have a chance to win the corn cob Christmas carving competition that we always have on Christmas mornings! I was the winner for 7 consecutive years, but Becky won the last 2 years as I wasn't home for Christmas. I'm so excited for it!"

While Bailey ranted on the wonderful festivities her family will be doing over the weekends, all Cody could think about was celebrating Christmas without Bailey. He definitely felt his heart sink; disappointment was one that he did not expect when planning for the Christmas surprise.

"So, what was the great news you wanted to tell me?" Bailey stared intently at Cody with a beaming smile.

"Oh, oh nothing as great as your news." Cody stumbled over his words. _What should I say? I planned a Christmas surprise for you but now you're celebrating with your family and I'm all upset, not to mention alone?_ "I've bought your Christmas present, I think you'll like it." Cody forced a smile.

"Really?" Bailey's charming smile helped lessen Cody's disappointment. "I've placed an order for yours. It should be coming around on Christmas Day, but don't open it till I'm back okay? I want to be there to see the look on your face when you open it."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Cody replied with a smile, but in his head, _All I want for Christmas, is you, Bailey._

"Zack, looks like it's just you and me after all." He turned around, but Zack was at the smoothies bar chatting with a girl. _Well at least one of us is happy.  
_

---

_**Christmas Eve Morning  
**_

The captain just announced their arrival at Houston. Cody and Zack stood at the reception area, sending off their friends who'll not be celebrating Christmas onboard.

Bailey gave Cody a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Have a wonderful Christmas, Cody. Remember, don't be tempted to open the present." Bailey smiled cheekily at Cody.

London, Woody and Marcus also left together with Bailey. Mr. Tipton has invited London to join him and his new wife (probably the 15th, London lost count of them) at the new Houston Tipton Hotel, and finally a family dinner together. Woody and Marcus were both visiting their grandparents and will only be back on Boxing Day.

On their way out, they met Mr. Moseby who was greeting both the passengers who were boarding the S.S. Tipton for the Christmas Party and those who were departing, "Oh, not celebrating Christmas onboard, well in any case, enjoy the wonderful holiday season."

However he was shocked to see Bailey leaving, "Bailey, I thought you're celebrating Christmas onboard this year with Cody's big plans of a midnight picnic under the stars at the astronomy tower?" The questioning look on Bailey's face provided Mr. Moseby his answer.

---

_**2300 hours, Christmas Eve  
**_

Cody didn't want to attend the Christmas Party, but he was dragged by Zack, "Come on, it'll be fun! It's going to be Christmas in an hour, I'm not going to let you rot in your room."

Mr. Moseby hosted a Christmas Karaoke Night, where people can just go on stage and sing Christmas songs till the countdown. Zack pushed Cody on stage, and before Cody could run off stage, the MC threw the mircophone at Cody.

Much to Cody's surprise, the song played was the one that depicted his feelings best at that moment.

_(A/N: I'll only be posting a paragraph from the song since this is not a song fic, but do check out the song! __Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You__ by Plain White T's)_

_Oh Oh, Give me some of that christmas feeling_

_Oh Oh, Tired of giving and not receiving_

_Who am I going to cuddle up to_

_If I can't have you _

_Christmas won't be the same without you_

_Christmas won't be the same without you  
_

As much as Cody liked the holiday feeling at the party, he just wasn't in the celebratory mood. He felt really empty and he knew he was going to waste this Christmas holidays moping. He decided not to be a party-pooper and strolled out of the party venue. He wandered around the ship and eventually his feet brought him to the astronomy tower. He stared at a spot; imagining if Bailey was around, they'll be having their picnic right here, right now. Cody placed his arms on the railings and leaned against it. He was enjoying the peace and tranquility when his watched beeped, indicating it's midnight. He could hear cheers of 'Merry Christmas' echoing from the party room. He mumbled, _Merry Christmas, but Christmas isn't the same without you._

"Why didn't you ask me to stay?" _That voice, it sounded so familiar. Could it be? Nah, it's probably just a figment of my imagination_, Cody thought aloud to himself. Then he heard laughter and he spinned around.

"Do I look like a figment of your imagination?" Bailey smiled at Cody. She waltz towards him and hugged. They even did the spinning hug that was normally seen in the movies. "Looks like spinning hugs does work in real life, unlike the run-and-hug which we tried the previous time." Bailey giggled at Cody's remark.

"Your present should be arriving soon, aren't you excited to open it?" Bailey asked Cody, while wrapping her arms around his neck, and his on her waist.

"I've already gotten my Christmas wish. All I want for Christmas is you."

----

_Hey! I've been listening to tons of Christmas songs recently so I was thinking, why not a Christmas fic? Hope you guys liked it._

_Merry Christmas!_

_- Denise_

_p.s. I'll work on my 'Once Upon a Phone Call' fic soon, thanks for the reviews (:_


End file.
